virus3v1lexefandomcom-20200214-history
BaNDIt
G-good... good for you... But, YOUR STILL A TRAITOR...! -BaNDIt Information Name: BaNDIt Age: '''13 '''Class: '''Summoner '''Race: Robot Team: Virus Weapon: 'Any type of firearm real or not real, and a spellbook '''Likes: '''Books, Quiet, Black and white, Wearing men's ties, Penguins, Vintage guns, Shooting moving targets, Fireworks (white or silver ones only) '''Dislikes: '''Loud noise, Jerks, Shooting non moving targets, Colorful clothing, AK-47s, Getting hurt, Moving around too long (Say, walking for 2 hours without a break) '''Strengths: '''She is ''quite good with small guns, She can summon all guns, She doesen't look like an infected, The virus gave her the ability to zoom in and blur her vision, also to foucus and drown out sound at will and so on... '''Weaknesses: '''She isn't very strong, She won't summon an AK-47 if her life depended on it, She is nearsighted, She loses her glasses a''lot, ''She can only summon small monsters, If her penguin Black gets hurt so will she, Oh, and she has no controll over her eye powers. '''Signature move: Shi, or cannon of shi. A large cannon at least the size of a bus, with a super deadly bullet that gets bigger the farther it goes. Personality BaNDIt is extremely shy to the point she has no friends. She enjoys shooting things and secretly hates the virus and the person that caused her to be infected. Sometimes she acts really bratty. She likes penguins to the point its creepy. History Four years prior to the virus outbreak, BaNDIt was one of the BANDIT clones: BANdit01, bANDIT02, and herself being BaNDIt03, the weakest of the BANDIT clones. The three were built for violence an thus no emotional software was installed. until... (Dun dun dun) The three were infected by a virus that left unremovable self-learning software in them. They did as they were tolt for another year before running off. But BANdit01 and bANDIT02 left BaNDIt03 to die. (uh... break? ) She lived, meeting a talking penguin (robot, the exact same thing happened to the penguin as it did to BaNDIt) and somehow became connected to it, in the way that if the penguin (named Black) got hurt so would she. Black got an email adress and opened the email, (dun dun dun...) Causing both to get infected, Spells Mr.Blob: '''A large or small floating blob that is highly acidi. '''Black: Summons her penguin. No damage. '''Shadow: '''Summons a long snake like thing, all black with red eyes. Black Her penguin. Got infected with self learning software and then met BaNDIt. opened the email. can summon popcorn (orz) Black rides on BaNDIt's head weather BaNDIt likes it or not. relationships Xaviere Johnson (Fellow Virus and commander) Karma Horror (Fellow Virus and commander) Misaki Hayashi (Fellow virus) When you put your OC on the wiki i add to the list. Infection BaNDIt was infected when Black opened the email. Trivia *BaNDIt is good at espionage. *Thinks Black is a meanie. *Stutters at the begining of a sentance. *Afraid of AK-47s. Images